Come On
by Sweet Lu
Summary: An alternate take on the scenes with Deeks, Kensi and Talia in the season finale, Deep Trouble.


**Come On**

...

Deeks started to squirm the minute Talia surprised him by throwing her arms around him. She had managed to keep him slightly off balance since the day he'd met her and now that Kensi was standing right next to him, he was even more uncomfortable. Her suggestive comment about their last meeting sent alarm bells off in his head and he instantly began babbling about how they hadn't "hooked up", as she called it, but had simply been asked to work together, hoping that Kensi wouldn't make a big deal about it. But, then he kind of wished she would, because that would mean it bothered her. Seriously? Was that really true? He wished he knew what the hell he wanted, but that thought instantly fled from his mind when Talia made a comment about Kensi being a Malibu Barbie because of her name. Shit. Shit, shit. Does this woman have a death wish? Is she really going to do this right here in the middle of an investigation? He could see the amusement on the faces of Sam and Callen, all of them knowing just how much danger the DEA agent was in, but Kensi played it cool and he thought he might be in the clear, nervously laughing as they discussed the case. Then his two brothers in arms, the men he had faithfully backed up for the past several months, had enjoyed multiple beers and pizza with, and had somewhat bonded with, simply snickered at his predicament and walked off and left him there with two crazy women. Come on!

"Guys?"

He hated the whine in his voice, but he really wasn't looking forward to what might come next, even though he had no idea what that might be. He longed be any place else rather than standing between these two, both of them looking at one another with wariness, sizing each other up and evaluating each other's many assets, almost circling each other like a couple of wildcats. He slowly let his breath out as they agreed to meet Talia at the boat shed to discuss the case, but Kensi wouldn't let it go, of course, so he tried to deflect her questions about Talia. Yeah, sure, the woman was pretty, but he wasn't stupid enough to tell Kensi that. She punched him anyway. Typical, but getting old, especially after the third one.

"She's beautiful!"

What the fuck?

"You're beautiful," he shot back.

She pulled her arm back to punch him again, which he didn't understand in the least, but this time he caught her wrist, surprising the hell out of her, if the stunned look on her face was any indication.

"You really want to hit me for telling you you're beautiful?" He was getting exasperated with her and he wanted her to know it. She didn't say anything, just simply yanked her hand out of his grasp and glowered at him.

"Are you mad at me because you think she's beautiful, or because you think, I think she's beautiful?" He asked, slightly confused.

"What? Do you?"

"Kensi. Nothing happened," he said softly.

"You didn't answer the question," she said, her eyes wide and needy, moving him to take a step toward her.

"She's a pale imitation, Kens," he said.

"You think she looks like me?"

She was suddenly on the rampage again, and he shook his head in resignation and got in the car. The drive to the boat shed was made in silence until they parked.

"She might look a little bit like me," she conceded.

He grinned at that and followed her inside, where the competition began all over again, unsettling him and making him wish once again that he were anywhere else but the center of their obvious attention. Then again, he couldn't help but feel somewhat cocky about two very attractive women sort of fighting over him. He did have an ego, after all. Still, Talia telling Kensi he had carried her to the bathroom sent the first flash of anger through him as he watched Kensi flash her own annoyance in his direction. He started to wonder why the DEA agent was being such a prick, if a woman could be such a thing. She did seem to love to flirt the way he had before he developed a "thing" for his partner. She was obviously trying to get under Kensi's skin and maybe even his, but he couldn't recall flirting with her at all when they were partnered up, so he remained confused by her insinuations and worried Kensi would believe her. When Kensi finally won the battle over who went to the toilet first, one of the more bizarre competitions ever, in his mind, he was immediately slugged in the chest by Talia. Sonofabitch that hurt. What the hell was wrong with these two? He liked strong women, but he didn't want to be black and blue in order to prove it.

"That's for not telling me she's beautiful," she said. "Your partner is smokin' hot and you are obviously madly in love with her."

He wanted to deny it, wanted to distract this pushy agent, but he couldn't and he was fairly certain she wouldn't believe him anyway. He mumbled out something about how he and Kensi were more like brother and sister and Talia's eyebrows lifted in disbelief.

"So you two never...?" Her use of a hand gesture instead of words didn't surprise him, knowing she could be rather earthy and blunt and a woman totally comfortable with her sexuality. She was definitely confident and he usually appreciated that in a woman, but it bothered him that she had seen through his sorry attempt to lie. He didn't intend to confirm or really deny her suspicions, but then she made her play, surprising him again. Wow. Really? She wouldn't have let regulations stop her from getting it on if he was her partner? Isn't that what she told him had already ended in disaster for her old partner at the DEA?

"So, if she's just your sister, there's no reason me and you can't have a little fun in the sack after work," she said.

Her words came out slowly, her voice low, and extremely suggestive as she stood up from the table and took a step toward him, making him laugh nervously. What the hell was wrong with him today? When had he ever been this skittish around a sexy woman? He knew the answer to that. She might fluster him with her unwelcome advances, but the woman in front of him was not the woman he wanted.

They actually discussed the case briefly before Kensi returned and when she did, both of them turned to stare at her. He felt his pulse quicken as he took in the sensuous movement of her long, dark hair and the seductive look she shot at him, making him swallow hard. He was pretty sure she had undone another button on her shirt and he felt his core temperature rise slightly, even though he was fighting to remain calm. He had been trying so hard to back away from his involvement with her, to slow things down, get back to being just partners, afraid of what she would discover about him if he allowed her any closer. Now, he knew he was fighting a losing battle, because she was now the one pressing for intimacy, for a reconnection after all that had happened and he wasn't sure how to deter her, especially if she continued to lick her lips like that and tilt her head as her nostrils flared. She stepped up to him without acknowledging that Talia was even in the room, her eyes dark, seducing him without effort. She placed her hand on his chest and leaned into his side and then turned to look at Talia, who for some reason was removing her shirt. It was getting hot in here, so maybe that was the reason, but he doubted it, especially as she straightened her back and presented her impressive attributes for his consideration, pulling her low cut shirt even lower, revealing her swelling breasts. Come on! This was just not fair. Fun, but not fair.

He found himself a little flustered as they both stepped toward him. Kensi suddenly nuzzled his ear as she fiddled with the hair at the back of his neck, sending a chill racing down between his shoulder blades and igniting a fire deep and low. Talia smiled slowly as she ran her hand down the inside of his arm, distracting him for a moment from what Kensi was doing to his ass with her other hand. Where the hell was Nell when he needed her?

"This shouldn't be happening," he managed to stammered. "We...we have a case."

"An NCIS case," Kensi said, stepping between him and Talia. "And, I'm sure there are things you could be doing with your own agents, Miss Del Campo, unless you've already worked through all of them."

"Worried your little brother might be in over his head?" She purred, her eyes hooded and fiery.

"What?"

"He told me he thinks of you as his sister," Talia said with a smile. "So, imagine my surprise when you grabbed his ass."

Kensi turned to face him, confusion and sadness deepening the color of her eyes.

"Kens," he said as he shot an icy glare at Talia.

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't know what I want," he said as he closed his eyes and ran his hands down her arms. "There are things about me you don't know, things I don't want you to know. Kens, please. Don't make me do this now. You asked me to be patient with you, and now I'm asking you to be patient with me. Can you do that?"

"Why did you tell Talia we were like brother and sister?"

"Because how I feel about you is none of her damn business," he said softly as his eyes pleaded with her. "She's not even a blip on the radar, Kens. Why would I tell her anything about us? It's too personal to share with someone I only worked with for one day. She doesn't matter, Kens. She never has."

"Guess that's my cue to leave," Talia said, sucking in her breath as she quickly stepped away from them.

"Good idea," Kensi said as she put her hands on Deeks chest. "And don't let the door hit you on the way out."

When the door slammed shut, he let out a soft, relieved laugh.

"Really?"

"I always wanted to say that," she said, wrinkling her nose as she smirked at him.

"Kens."

"Come on, little brother. I'll buy you a cup of coffee," she said as she pulled him toward the door.

"You're never gonna let me forget this are you?"

"Nope," she answered, stopping in front of the door.

"What?"

"I don't want to be your sister."

"I could tell by the way you grabbed my ass," he breathed out slowly, smiling a crooked grin as he pulled her to him.

She smiled back at him as tears shimmered in her eyes and he could see honesty and determination there and it shook him. He felt unsure, afraid to let her see deep within him, afraid that the things he'd done in Afghanistan and the inherent darkness inside of him he hid so well would turn that honesty in her eyes into revulsion. He knew he was on dangerous ground with her, because he wanted her so badly. He saw no way out and he closed his eyes, not wanting to see the longing in her eyes.

"I'll wait," Her voice was soft and willing and his own longing pulled at him and he was afraid to look at her.

"You sure?"

"Yes," she said firmly. "You once told me we had all the time in the world."

"I might not be worth the wait," he laughed.

"Do you really think that?" Kensi asked with a bewildered look on her face. "Deeks. Two women were just competing for your attention. Do you think either one of us would have made the effort if you weren't worth fighting for?"

"Your come on was pretty impressive," he said with a smile. "And Talia made a couple of good points."

She punched him softly for that, but he didn't mind.

"You liked it, didn't you?"

"Yeah, No. Maybe just a little," he laughed lightly.

"Maybe you should call her," Kensi said, with a wicked grin as she opened the door. "She could give you a ride back to OSP."

"What? Why?" He asked as he followed her out to the car

"You couldn't take your eyes off her boobs, Deeks."

"She pulled her shirt down," he babbled. "I couldn't help it. She was flaunting them."

"See you later, little brother," she said, smiling wickedly as she got in and locked him out.

"Kens. Seriously?"

She peeled out of the lot spewing gravel across his shoes as he shouted after her.

"Come on!"

Then he began to laugh.

...

...

end


End file.
